what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who: Endgame
"Everything Has Its Time and Everything Ends..." Doctor Who: Endgame 'was the fourth feature film in the Doctor Who motion picture franchise, produced by Paramount Pictures and BBC Films. It was released on the 24th February 2012. Synopsis The Valeyard has joined forces with the Daleks and is seeking to build an Ancient "Omega Machine" which will set him up above the gods. The Doctor, Zenla and Chris answer a distress call which leads them straight into the heart of the Valeyard's plan and he must be fought - to the death... Plot To be added. Cast * The Doctor - David Suchet * Zenla - Juliet Landau * Chris Parsons - Dougray Scott * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton * The Valeyard - Charles Dance * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Casto - Neil Morrissey * Tihanio - Kellie Bright * Dayeve - Sean Bean * Jehph - Matthew Chambers * Will Adams - David Tennant * Kendara - Karen Gillan * Frances - Claire Bloom * Chenieekwuh - Chelsee Healey * Barmaguan - Henry Cavill * Slaves - Maggie Ma, Ben Cotton, Steffan Arngrim, Rif Hutton, Anna Galvin * Voice of the Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Jon Davey, Colin Newman Crew To be added. Memorable Quotes "''Not another one." :- '''The Doctor, reacting to Chris Parsons' death. "It's no good, he was on his last life. The Doctor is dead." :- The Rogue to Zenla', '''following the Doctor's death. "''May the light of your soul guide you. May the light of your soul bless the work you do with the secret love and warmth of your heart. May you see in what you do the beauty of your own soul. May the sacredness of your work bring healing, light and renewal to those who work with you and to those who see and receive your work. May your work never weary you. May it release within you wellsprings of refreshment, inspiration and excitement. May you be present in what you do. May you never become lost in the bland absences. May the day never burden you. May dawn find you awake and alert, approaching your new day with dreams, possibilities and promises. May evening find you gracious and fulfilled. May you go into the night blessed, sheltered and protected. May your soul calm, console and renew you." :- The Rogue, giving an eulogy at The Doctor's funeral Background Information To be added. Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * Doctor Who: Endgame premiered in cinemas on 24 February 2012 , number one at the box office. With a budget of around US$150,000,000, it opened on 4,349 screens and went on to garner US$276,737,030 domestically. This gave the film a gross margin of 45.8%, a markup of 84.49% and a gross profit of US$126,737,030. * Making US$276,737,030 domestically, the film found itself at 6th place for 2012, behind Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 ''and just ahead of ''The Amazing Spider-Man. Story Notes To be added. Awards and Honours Continuity To be added. Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Thirteenth Doctor stories Category:Movies Category:Dalek stories Category:Valeyard Stories Category:Companion Departure Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories Set On Karn Category:Chapter Three Stories